Eyeliner
by rikalynch
Summary: In which Jeff has an eyeliner kink that Nick is quite fond of.


**this is just a short little pwp for _themajorfangirl_ who has a major eyeliner kink**

* * *

><p>It was about ten o'clock on a Saturday when Nick had brought up the worst question he possibly could.<p>

"Jeff, what was your first kiss like?" He had asked it with innocent intentions, a genuinely curious look on his face. Jeff had almost choked on the red vine he was absently nibbling at, very intently playing a random Mario game.

He hit pause and furrowed his brow. "Nick, you've kissed someone before, you know full well what it's like." Jeff turned back to the screen but Nick grabbed his hand before he could.

"No I haven't."

"Fine, Nick," Jeff said, throwing the controller in the general direction of the TV and lying down. "It sucked. She kept trying to use tongue, a-and... She was trying to grab my ass and..." Jeff paused, taking a deep breath. "And she tried to get me to have sex with her."

"What's wrong with that? Most guys would jump at the chance to fuck someone so... _Amy._ She's got long blonde hair, huge boobs and she's smart. What gives, dude?" Nick shifted in his seat.

"I'm... I don't think I like girls."

"Oh," Nick said. "That's cool, though, you didn't think I would be freaked out, did you? We both know I'm bi, Jeffie. But anyways, would you have taken the chance if it was a hot guy?"

Jeff sat up, frowning. "Sex isn't just sex to me, Nick. It really means something. And there's a certain guy that I like."

"Oh," Nick repeated. "Is there anything in particular that you like about guys?"

"I-I like it when they wear eyeliner, I guess," Jeff shrugged, staring at the ceiling. He heard Nick shuffling then his bathroom door close. Jeff rolled his eyes and sat back up, trying his hardest to pay attention to the game. A few minutes later, Nick exited the bathroom, and "_holy fuck Nick are you wearing eyeliner?_" Jeff shrieked. Nick smiled and sat next to Jeff, taking his face into his calloused fingers.

"Pardon me if I'm wrong," Nick whispered. "But do you find me sexy?"

Jeff choked back a moan, creating a little whine in the back of his throat. He nodded profusely and licked his lips, feeling his cock twitching in his pants when Nick whispered under his breath, "good, because I find you very sexy too."

Video game forgotten, Jeff all but jumped forward to kiss Nick. He grabbed fistfuls of Nick's hair, letting his tongue slide into the other boy's mouth. "Fuck," he whispered, biting onto Nick's bottom lip. "You're so sexy Nick."

Nick didn't reply, he just pulled Jeff onto his lap. Jeff adjusted himself so he was straddling Nick, their cocks brushing together and creating a friction that made Jeff whimper. He grinded his hips harder against Nick's, willing himself not to come in his pants just yet. Nick pulled away from Jeff's lips, leaving feather-light kisses all the way to his earlobe, where he started to bite and suck on the sensitive flesh. He pulled back and attacked Jeff's lips again, letting Jeff's tongue scope out his mouth.

"Fuck," Nick moaned as he grinded against Jeff's hips. "Not gonna last much longer," he panted. He and Jeff started to thrust against each other, and Jeff whimpered.

"Gonna-Nick, I'm close," Jeff panted brokenly, pulling away from Nick's lips only to speak.

"Come with me," Nick said, grinding his hips harder and faster against Jeff's. Jeff groped at Nick's hips, squeezing into the flesh there, practically making him bleed. Nick moaned and reached out, his hands finally firmly landing on Jeff's ass. He ran his hands along the pockets of Jeff's jeans, thrusting his hips up against the blond's, the friction between them almost too much to handle.

Nick felt a familiar tightening in his stomach, and he thrust his hips harder against Jeff's once more, incoherently babbling a broken imitation of Jeff's name as he rode out his orgasm. Seeing and hearing this made Jeff come harder than he ever had before.

Once they were down from their high, collapsed in a heap next to Nick's bed, Nick spoke up.

"I'm going to start wearing eyeliner more often."


End file.
